


Handcuffs

by LostinFic



Series: Any David Tennant character x Any Billie Piper character [11]
Category: Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV), Traffic Warden - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Ficlet, Teninch Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This traffic warden certainly is more than meets the eye. He seemed sort of shy at first, and she expected a regular shag. Something classic, missionary, or doggy style if he’s feeling a little adventurous. But then there was a familiar click and the feel of cold metal on her wrists, and she found herself at his mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

 

Belle wants nothing more than to grasp his superb buttocks, to bring him closer, deeper and leave marks. But she can’t. Not with her hands handcuffed to the bedpost. She jerks her hips, trying to spur him on, but he only smirks. He bends down his head to tease her nipples, offering her a view of luscious brown hair she wants to rake her fingers through. But she can’t. She whimpers, and there’s that adorably, frustrating smirk again.

The things people do when given a little authority and a uniform.

This traffic warden certainly is more than meets the eye. He seemed shy at first, and she expected a regular shag. Something classic, missionary, or perhaps doggy style if he’s feeling a little adventurous. With a good looking bloke like him, it’s not a bad way to spend a Wednesday afternoon. But then there was a familiar click and the feel of cold metal on her wrists, and she found herself at his mercy.

Thing is, as pleasant as this is (and it really is), she’s got another client in half an hour. Thankfully, it’s not her first time in this kind of situation and a little dirty talk should do the trick.

“Oh yeah, that’s it, oh that’s good. Fuck me.”

He starts thrusting faster, his grasp on her waist tightens, and she refrains from squealing in victory. His movements become erratic, beads of sweat falling from his head, and she finds herself thinking that he’s got one of the prettiest orgasmic faces she’s ever seen. She really wishes they’d had more time to enjoy each other.

“That was an interesting fantasy,” she comments once they’ve both had some time to recover.

He props himself up on one elbow, his eyes roaming her body appreciatively.

“Can we make another appointment for next week?” he asks.

“Sure,” she picks up her little black book from the bedside table, “which character shall we do next? How about Peter Carlisle?”


End file.
